1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head lamps for an automobile, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for horizontal sighting of the head lamps when the head lamps are mounted on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional horizontal sighting apparatus for head lamps 31 and 31. An automobile 32 having head lamps 31 and 31 mounted thereon is positioned on a horizontal adjusting surface, said head lamps 31 and 31 being designed to be rotatable in a horizontal direction by rotational shafts 31a and adjusting screws 31b. Sighting units 33 and 33 are mounted on aiming bosses 31c, respectively, provided on lenses of the head lamps 31 and 31. The adjusting screws 31b are adjusted while looking through by scopes 33a and 33a (which reflect light at right angles) provided on the sighting units 33 and 33, whereby the head lamps 31 and 31 are set parallel with the moving direction of the automobile 32. By using the sighting units 33 and 33, adjustment of the head lamps can be made without the lamps 31 being lighted.
However, in the above-described conventional sighting method, the sighting units 33 and 33 are necessary. Thus, there poses a problem in that when the head lamps 31 need to be re-adjusted, a general automobile user who is not normally provided with such devices (i.e., the sighting units 33, 33) cannot make accurate re-adjustment.
In addition, in modern automobiles 32, head lamps called heteromorphous head lamps and made for a design of an automobile tend to be often employed. As a result, special sighting units provided with an adjusting function must be specially made for the design of an automobile, thus posing a problem that a repair shop confronts troublesome handling. Moreover, the automobile manufacturer cannot employ head lamps 31 other than those in which the lenses rotate as sighting takes place, thus bringing forth a problem that causes a restriction in terms of design. These aforementioned problems have been required to be solved.